


15x09 Coda

by beefcakemish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09 Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: My version of events after the end scene of 15x09.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	15x09 Coda

Dean’s eyes follow Sam as he quietly excuses himself from the kitchen and heads down the hall. He knows that pain. He knows that loss. He knows what it’s like to be so close to something amazing, and having it slip through your fingertips. The silence grows louder in his absence, but it’s not the same suffocating silence Dean’s used to when he’s left drinking alone. He’s not alone, of course, Cas is there at his side, ever patient. Cas moves to pour another drink but Dean stops him with a small shake of his head. He doesn’t need to drink himself to sleep, not tonight.

They sit in silence for several minutes, occasionally catching each other’s eye before continuing to memorize the wood grain on the table beneath them.

“Cas-“ Dean starts, “Cas, I know you’ve been off doing your own thing, and I know that it’s my fault-“

“Dean, please. You don’t have to-“

“Yeah, Cas, I do. You might have walked out that night, but I practically held the door open for you. And I’m sorry for that. I really am.”

Cas nods in understanding. “I know, Dean, and I forgive you.”

The tension in Dean’s shoulders releases and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He catches Cas’ eye again, and offers a small smile. Cas returns it before standing to excuse himself from the table. Dean says goodnight and watches as he leaves the room.

After washing the few dishes left by the sink, Dean dries his hands on a clean towel, hits the light switch, and heads for his bedroom. As he passes by Sam’s room, he can hear him murmuring in low tones, and he pauses for a moment, just to make sure he’s okay. From the one-sided conversation, he gathers Sam is talking to Eileen, and Dean smiles at the clear bond the two have formed. Even though Eileen’s just left, he knows it’s only a precautionary measure. She’ll be back at the bunker before Sam has time to properly miss her.

He stops at his bedroom door before turning the knob and entering. The air in the room is heavy; the smell musty and stagnant. When he sits down at the edge of the mattress to remove his boots, the memory foam beneath him feels hard and uninviting, so unlike the other nights he spends in this room. He’s out the door and walking down the hall before he realizes where he’s heading.

Cas’ door is shut, and Dean hesitates for only a moment before knocking. He’s said so much today, maybe too much, maybe not enough, but it’s what Cas deserves; it’s what he deserves. Before he has a chance to turn around and regret walking down here, Cas opens the door and tilts his head in confusion.

“Dean? Is something wrong?”

Cas is watching him from just inside the doorway, wearing a white t-shirt and a white pair of boxers, all traces of the holy tax accountant gone, causing Dean’s brain to short circuit. “No. No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Okay. Can I help you with something?”

Dean ducks his head, bringing his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “No. I’m fine. I just – I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Didn’t we already have this exchange in the kitchen?

“Oh, yeah. I guess you’re right. Well, uh, goodnight anyways, Cas. See you in the morning.”

Dean turns to leave, his pace quicker than necessary due to his embarrassment. _Of course he and Cas already said goodnight. What was he even doing? _He’s almost to his door when he turns around to spare a glance back at Cas’ room and sees the other man watching after him. Dean waves at him, then turns his head to the ceiling and shakes his head. _You’re such a fucking idiot. Jesus._

“Dean?” Cas calls softly.

Dean turns and looks back at him, caught off-guard by how perfectly human Cas looks.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Would you like to stay?” Cas asks, motioning inside his room.

It takes half a second for Dean to react, rushing forward until he’s stood in front of Cas again. Cas smiles at him, and Dean leans forward.

_Now or never, Winchester. Nut up._

Cas’ lips are warm beneath his, and the move with such tenderness against his own. He sinks into the kiss, hands finding Cas’ hips and grasping gently as Cas’ fingers trace up his arms and grip his shoulders. It’s over before it really even begins, but when Cas pulls away, he’s smiling, and Dean can’t help but smile back.

“I’ll stay if you will.”


End file.
